In the prior art, GPS antenna OTA testing systems adopt an Assistant GPS (AGPS) method, which takes a very long testing time and testing one frequency band normally takes 5 to 6 hours. For a GSM (Global System of Mobile Communication) four-band terminal with standard configurations or a WCDMA (Wide Band Code Division Multiple Access) three-band terminal with standard configurations, it takes 35 to 42 hours to carry out the test, so the testing efficiency is poor and the time needed is long. Moreover, the testing systems in the prior art are expensive, which leads to a high cost.